


Meeting again

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Champion - Freeform, Drabble, One Shot, Short, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron





	Meeting again

Do you know what takes a long time? Beating the Kanto elite four. But he did it. Ash Ketchum just defeated the last of the Indigo League elite four. All that was left was the champion.

His Pikachu sat upon his shoulder a little exhausted, yet sill ready for the final fight. The anticipation the two felt was intense as the last door opened letting a ominous blue fog slip out. Ash’s team was healed up, and he stepped forward into the room.

The smoke creeping across the floor disappeared replaced by a dark blue filter. The sound of running water could be heard but only the silhouettes of pillars could be seen against the dim lighting. 

Click! 

The lights turned on almost blinding Ash forcing him to shield his eyes. Even Pikachu shut his eyes for a quick second. When their sight ajusted, the two stood in front of a crystal clear pool taking up half the room. A stone Gyarados stuck out from the back wall over the pool letting a waterfall pour out of it’s open mouth and into the deep end. The tiles around were made of marbel with a cerulean color to it. Every third tile had a Horsea designed into it. The pillars were clearly Roman inspired with carved Milotics spiraling up them. 

“I guess the Champion likes water types.” Ash said aloud. 

A sarcastic tone hit the room.

“Nothing gets past you Ash.” 

A hidden door slid open as the champion walked on top of the Gyarados looking down to her challenger.

“Misty?!” Ash shouted with shock. 

“No.” Misty responded with pride, “Champion Misty!”   
End


End file.
